1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing devices and, particularly, to an image capturing device having high efficiency in heat dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, because of advances in micro-circuitry and multimedia technology, image capturing devices are now in widespread use, such as Digital Video (DV) or video recorders. However, during a long time of capturing image, the image sensor will generate a lot of heat. Nowadays, heat dissipating efficiency of image capturing devices is still less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image capturing device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.